Disney princess sing-off
by Sayomina
Summary: It is wet and cold in Gotham. The bat family decides to have a sing off. They end up singing princess songs and most of them are wearing dresses. Enjoy!
1. the sing off

**This is just something random i decided to write. I'm holding back on the emotional writing because i'm sick and i will do weird things if i try to write emotional things. i am sorry that coulrophobia wasn't as good as the last two. like i said weird things happen when i'm sick. this is based loosely off of the fanfiction story adopt them all. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain poured down on Gotham. Everyone was stuck inside which was not what they wanted to be doing on a Saturday afternoon. Damian and Bruce were reading, Astra was practicing her magic, Tim and Dick were playing a board game, and Jason was sprawled out over the couch.

"I'm bored," Jason moaned.

"We could watch Disney movies," Dick suggested.

"I'm not that bored," Jason replied.

"We could have a sing-off," Astra proposed.

"Now, that sounds interesting," Jason said as Astra left to go get something

"We should all play," Dick said.

"I think I'll pass," Bruce said.

"Come on, it won't be any fun without you," Dick said.

"Fine," Bruce replied.

"All right, here's how this will work, you take a piece of paper from the jar and then you turn the lyrics on the paper into something Batman related and then preform." Astra said coming back with a jar full of paper slips.

Everyone pulled a slip of paper from the jar.

"I got _part of your world._ What did you get Jay?" Dick asked.

" _I have a dream,_ " Jason said.

"Let… it… go," Damian growled while glaring at his paper.

" _I'll make a man out of you,_ " Astra said triumphantly.

" _Beauty and the beast…"_ Tim said unsure.

"What did you get Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Yes father, tell us what you received," Damian said.

" _Once upon a December,_ " Bruce mumbled.

"So who's going first?" Dick asked snickering

"I have a list and it says first up is Tim. So everyone go prepare and then Tim will be the first to present." Astra said


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**I have decided to try i different writing style for the rest of the story. it's not a permanent thing, but i thought it would work better for this fanfiction. The song the person is singing is the chapter title. Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Batman or any of the songs on this story. I only own Astra**

* * *

Jason: When are Damian and Tim coming? Their taking forever.

Damian: *Walks in*

Everyone: *looks at Damian expectantly*

Damian: What? Oh… Drake should be out in a minute.

Tim: *shuffles in wearing a yellow ball gown*

Bruce, Astra, and Alfred: *stare in shock*

Dick and Jason: *start laughing hysterically*

Tim: *blushes*

Alfred: Master Dick, Master Jason, stop laughing at your brother! Please Tim, you can start.

Tim: *clears throat*

* * *

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Not even adults yet

Then somebody dies

Unexpectedly

* * *

Just a little change

Small to say the least

We were all a little scared

No one even slightly prepared

Batman and the Birds

* * *

Everything has changed

Nothing a surprise

Batarangs galore

Fighting villains

As the moon will rise

* * *

Tale as old as time

Scars from way before

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

* * *

Certain as the stars

Guiding us at night

Tale as old as time

Memories and changes

Batman and the Birds

* * *

Tale as old as time

Names as old as Bruce

Batman and the Birds

* * *

Tim: *Runs out of the room*

Everyone: *stares for a minute before realizing Tim has left*

Astra: *Face palms* you made him wear the dress didn't you Damian.

Damian: The thought may have crossed my mind.

Dick: Dami…

Damian: Fine! I told him he had to wear a dress!

Astra: well, now it would only be fair if we all wear dresses.

Dick: Yay! I'll get ready and find Timmy! *Runs out of the room*


	3. Part of that world

Tim: *shifts nervously in his chair. Still wearing the dress*

Jason: Bwaaaaa! When is Dickiebird coming?!

Dick: *Comes bouncing through the door dressed as Arial*

Everyone: *stare*

Damian: You are a disgrace.

Jason: I agree with the demon brat, this is absurd even for you.

Astra: I said dresses Grayson, not mermaid tails and seashell bras.

Bruce: Why…

Tim: Dick… you look ridiculous…

Alfred: Master Dick, that outfit looks dreadful on you.

Dick: But I have a tail!

Everyone: So?

Dick: just let me sing already…

Everyone: *silence*

* * *

Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collections complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the guy

The guy who has everything?

* * *

Look at this cave, treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you'd think

Sure, he's got everything

* * *

I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty

I've got batzits and birdszits galore

You want Batarangs? I've got twenty!

But who cares? No big deal,

I want more

* * *

I wanna be where the action is

I wanna fight, wanna fight the bad guys

Swinging around on those

What do you call 'em? Oh, grapple guns

* * *

Living a normal life you don't get too far

Masks are required for fighting, swinging

Driving along in a

What's that word again?

Batcar

* * *

Out where they fight, out where they run

Out where the action is all night long

Wandering free

Wish I could be, part of that world

* * *

What would I give if I could live

Out of these depths?

What would I pay to spend a day

Without the paparazzi?

* * *

Betcha' in space, they'd understand

Bet they don't judge their billionaires

Bright young people, sick of sitting around

Ready to stand

* * *

And I'm ready to know what the heroes know

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a speed force aura and why does it - what's the word?

glow?

* * *

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world at night?

Out of the mansion

Wish I could be

Part of that world

* * *

Dick: *bows then falls on his face*

Damian: you contradicting maniac! You do live in that world!

Jason: *snickers* my turn! *Rushes out of the room while Astra and Tim, who's still in the dress, help Dick to the couch*


	4. I have a dream

Jason: *comes in wearing a purple dress and grumbling* Why?

Astra: not my problem.

Damian: It's not my fault Drake is an incompetent fool

Tim: Hey!

Bruce: just sing already Jason!

Jason: fine, _Geesh._

* * *

I'm malicious, mean and scary

i make full grown men scream

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil looks,

And my temper and my helmet

I've always yearned to be a vigilante

* * *

(Damian: Didn't you just contradict yourself? Just like Grayson…)

* * *

Can'tcha see me in the night shooting villains?

Punching them 'til they bleed?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer looks 'cause

I'm sexy!

* * *

'Cause way down deep inside

I want to be a vigilante.

I want to be a vigilante!

I want to be a vigilante!

* * *

See, I am as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking femurs

You can count me with the heroes

Like everybody else

I want to be a vigilante!

* * *

Dick's got scars and lumps and bruises

Definitely not the looks like me

And let's not even mention his complexion

But despite his funny sticks

And his death, and his breath

he really wants to make a love connection

* * *

Can't you see him with a certain red-head?

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though he's one disgusting blighter

* * *

(Dick: Hey!)

* * *

He should be a lover, not a fighter-

but way down deep inside

He wants to be a vigilante

* * *

He wants to be a vigilante!

He wants to be a vigilante!

I want to be a vigilante!

He wants to be a vigilante!

* * *

And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though his glare leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming-

Like everybody else

He wants to be a vigilante!

* * *

Bruce should really get married

Damian is a demon brat

Tim looks good in dresses

Alfred's cupcakes are sublime

Barbra hacks

Talia kills

Astra is half-dragon

And Titus will eat you!

* * *

Dami has dreams, like you - no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere

Dark and gloomy

In a cave he doesn't own

In costume and working and alone

Surrounded by enormous piles of gadgets

* * *

I want to be a vigilante!

She wants to be a vigilante!

I want to be a vigilante!

She wants to be a vigilante!

* * *

I just want to see the villians

Scream in pain!

* * *

(All: Yay?)

* * *

And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my world-

Like all you lovely folks

I want to be a vigilante!

* * *

She wants to be a vigilante!

He wants to be a vigilante!

They want to be vigilante!

We want to be vigilante!

* * *

So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme!

We're one big team...!

Call us brutal-

Sick-

Sadistic-

And grotesquely pessimistic

Cause way down deep inside

We want to be vigilante!

* * *

I want to be a vigilante!

I want to be a vigilante!

I want to be a vigilante!

I want to be a vigilante!

I want to be a vigilante!

I want to be a vigilante!

* * *

(All: *silence* )

* * *

Yes way down deep inside,

I want to be a vigilante!

Yeah!

* * *

Damian: That was the most contradicting song ever and I will make sure Titus eats you.

Bruce: I have never heard the word vigilante that many times in 3 minutes

Jason: Yes *Fist pumps* now the half dragon must go!

Astra: I hate you. *Leaves room*


	5. I'll make a man out of you

Jason: why is Astra taking forever!? **(Still dressed like Rapunzel)**

Astra: stop your gripping Todd. *Coming in wearing a beautiful kimono*

Damian: *Stares in shock*

Dick: *whistles* **(Still dressed like Arial)**

Damian: *starts attacking dick*

Astra: stop it! *pulls Dick and Damian apart* look, I can promise you my song is nothing like the last three.

Tim: you can go ahead **(still dressed like Belle)**

* * *

Let's get down to business

To defeat the villains

Will it be the Joker, or is it the Riddler?

* * *

You're the saddest bunch I ever met

But you can bet, before we're through

Mister, I'll make a vigilante

Out of you

* * *

Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within

Once you find your center, you are sure to win

* * *

You're an untrained, pale, pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a vigilante

Out of you

* * *

(Dick: I'm going to use my escrima sticks

Tim: When am I getting out of this dress?

Bruce: Boy, was I a fool for letting my parents die

Jason: I've got 'em scared to death

Alfred: Hope we don't run out of sugar

Damian: I will never return to the League of Assassins!)

* * *

(All: Be a vigilante)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(All: Be a vigilante)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(All: Be a vigilante)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

* * *

Time is racing toward us, till the villains fight back

Heed my every order and you might survive

* * *

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, take off your mask, you're through

How could I make a vigilante

Out of you?

* * *

(All: Be a vigilante)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a vigilante)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(All: Be a vigilante)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

* * *

(All: Be a vigilante)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(All: Be a vigilante)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(All: Be a vigilante)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

* * *

Astra: Well?

Everyone else: *stunned*

Dick: that… was… the best unplanned song ever! I didn't even know my line!

Damian: It is my turn now. Astra will you please assist me?

Astra: sure *leaves room with Damian*


	6. Let it go

**For Damian's outfit just about any gender bent Elsa outfit will work if you want to get the image in your mind**

* * *

Jason: so bored

Dick: stop saying you're bored *glares at Jason*

Astra: *walks into the room* Damian's power Is on the fritz. Something happened while he was practicing.

Damian: *walks into the room*

Jason: hey! You aren't wearing a dress

Damian: And I would much rather be wearing a dress than this. *ice starts creeping towards Jason*

Astra: Damian! Calm down.

Damian: fine. I guess I may as well go now.

* * *

The League of Assassins is quite tonight

Not an assassin to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the heir

* * *

My mother left me with my father, Batman!

Couldn't prove myself

Alfred knows I tried!

* * *

(Alfred: you really don't need to prove yourself)

* * *

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good guy you always have to be

Conceal, don't kill, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

* * *

Let it go,

Let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go,

Let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

* * *

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

My brothers have always bothered me anyway!

* * *

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything change

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

* * *

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, one rule for me I'm free!

* * *

Let it go,

Let it go

I am one with the night and sword

Let it go,

Let it go

You'll never see me cry!

* * *

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

* * *

Grayson, Todd, Drake, and my queen

My power is ice and everything else

And I am an animal lover

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

* * *

Let it go,

Let it go

I'll rise like the break of night

Let it go,

Let it go

That perfect Guy is gone!

* * *

Here I stand

In the darkness of the night

Let the storm rage on,

I will always be the best Robin anyways!

* * *

Damian: *Mini ice explosion. Stalks out of the room*

Astra: *Makes the ice disappear* well that was interesting…

Jason: What the- *is silenced by Alfred*

Dick: Hey Bruce…

Bruce: no

Dick: the rest of us have done it

Bruce: Fine *stalks out of the room*


	7. Once upon a December

**For those of you who recognize this song title please don't yell at me. I know Anastasia was not done by Disney. Bruce's outfit is Anastasia's yellow dress from during this song in the beginning of the movie. This is the lyrics for the longer of the two versions of the song.**

* * *

Bruce: *stalks into the room dressed like Anastasia* no

Dick: you have to

Bruce: *Batglare* no

Dick: you know that doesn't work on us

Everyone: *Batglare back*

Bruce: *growls* no

Damian: you leave me no choice *Cute face* please daddy? **(Still wearing the getup)**

Bruce: Fine

* * *

Beat up villains, parents dead

To many children to count

And a cape and a cowl

Once upon a robin

* * *

No one holds me safe and warm

My children die in a silver storm

Fears dancing gracefully

Across my memory

* * *

(Dick, Damian, Jason, and Astra: what's that supposed to mean?)

* * *

Far away, long ago

I have a dragon as a ward

The Joker is finally dead

Once upon a Robin

* * *

(Astra: half-dragon)

* * *

I cannot rule the League of Assassins

My heart yearns for the day Talia leaves them

Acrobats dancing gracefully

Across my memory

* * *

(Dick: I can't dance… you should know that.

* * *

Far away, long ago

Jason got blown up by the joker

Things my heart used to think

Things it yearns to remember

* * *

(Jason: Hey!)

* * *

And a song someone sings

Once upon a Robin

* * *

Jason: finally! I can get this dress of!

Jason, Dick and Tim *pull of dresses and getups. All shirtless but wearing pants of sorts*

Astra and Damian: *use magic to change*

Bruce: *struggles trying to get the dress off* Astra my dress is stuck.

Astra: sorry, I can't use my magic to get your dress. It's too close to you

Bruce: then we'll cut it off

Alfred: like mistress Astra said the dress is too close. You'll get hurt if you try to cut the dress off

Bruce: what am I supposed to do then?

Jason: lose weight?

Bruce: *stalks off*

The boys: *laughing*

Astra: you got footage of that right Alfred?

Alfred: Of course

Astra: send me Damian and Bruce's footage. I intend to send it to Talia

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story! Hopefully there will be more to the fear series before Thanksgiving. Please review and thank you!**


End file.
